


Bring On The Night (In The Back of A Tan Cressida)

by Big_Diesel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Art, Brothers, Coming of Age, Concerts, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Emotional Hiro Hamada, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Femdom, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lemon, Making Out, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Nurses & Nursing, Older Woman/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Personal Growth, Restaurants, Rock and Roll, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Texting, Tsunderes, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: It isn't easy living under your brother's shadow. It isn't easy feeling like an underdog. Despite being a genius and a college student, you are still looked at as a kid. Your unrequited crush is dating your brother. You are being teased by a female patron. What can Hiro do? Follow the journey as Hiro yearns and desires the thing everybody craves: belonging and acceptance. [AU]





	1. Something Stinks About Being A Kid

Hiro was making beats with his pen on the table at the Lucky Cat Cafe. His ten o'clock Engineering Graphics class cancelled, meaning that his weekend had officially began. And not only it was his weekend, it was also the beginning of their Thanksgiving Holiday. A solid ten days of immortality. Or at least what the teen was able to get.

"Hiro, I have told you for the umpteenth time, please quit beating on the table." Hiro looked to the corner of his eyes and saw his Aunt Cass' demeanor changing. When seeing her hands making contact with her hips, red flags were to be raised. He held his hands in surrender. "I am sorry, Aunt Cass. Just too excited about the upcoming break."

Aunt Cass placed down the bucket of used plates and sat it on the table. "Listen, sweetie. I am sorry for my sternness, but I am happy of your break. Now, you get to take advantage of relaxation." She grabbed the rag and put it on his shoulder. "And some time to help your aunt clean the restaurant."

"But, aunt," chagrined Hiro, furrowing at the dirty rag on his shirt.

She replied with a wink. "Love you, honey. Now started with the tables at the front and make your way towards the back." She used her foot to open the door and made her way to the back. Knowing for Aunt Cass, she was getting ready to transition into dinner. The cafe was particularly slow, not surprising for a Friday morning. He knew his aunt tend to get things done early without rushing. A habit he has yet to accomplish. Despite being a young fourteen year old genius, a straight-A student, a scholar, and receiving recommendations from universities like MIT, Oxford, Harvard, and the University of Tokyo, Hiro still vied for being an average teen.

As instructed, he began scrubbing the dirtied tables at the front of the store. While reaching into his pocket for his spare gloves his aunt left, he saw in the corner of his eye the usual SFIT gang in the vicinity. The bell rang as they opened the door. Here came his brother Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and GoGo Tomago.

They had their usual grin and witty bantering about their college life. A few years older than him, he often got jealous of the things he couldn't be a part of. Despite the fact he was a college student, he was still distant from his brother and his friends. Although they value him as an important team member at SFIT, but he wasn't really included in their activities. Hiro had acquaintances from his junior high and high school days, but their interaction was too far and in between. Many times, he had asked Tadashi to go with them, but resulted in failure. "You are too young, Hiro," was the response his older twenty-one year old brother would give him. "There are some things I think you are not ready to explore yet." Here is a famous one Hiro could never forget. "Don't let your environment influence you. You might be a college genius, but your level isn't where we are." he explained to Aunt Cass of this, but she concurred with the older nephew. "He is right, Hiro. You started college to get an education, not to make friends. Your goal is to be successful in robotics. You just have to be patient. Your time will come."

He scrubbed harder whenever words like patient entered his brain. It didn't go without notice by Wasabi. "Whoa, whoa, Hiro, dude. Easy before you destroy that table, young brother."

Tadashi laughed, leaning on Wasabi's shoulders. "Aunt has you on cleaning duty, little bro?"

"Yeah," grunted Hiro. "It would be nice if you could help me."

"Wish I can, but we are in between classes." He looked to his watch. "In fact, we should be out of here in the next twenty minutes. Aunt Cass told me to come by. She made the gang some coffee and snacks."

"What?" Hiro raised his voice. Around the corner, GoGo came and swooped Hiro through his shoulders. "Whoa, what the hell, GoGo?" He struggled by the short, brunette got the best of him.

"Easy, Hiro. You don't want to blow a gasket of whatever you have of a growth spurt." She continuing laughing, blowing into his ears. It didn't make matters easier when Honey Lemon pulled his shirt above his waist blowing raspberries. It followed by Wasabi, Fred, and of course, Tadashi.

Their teasing Hiro session was interrupted when Aunt Cass came with their snacks. On the trays were cups of coffee and beignets. The sound of awe filled the room as she put them on the table. "C'mon, gang, gathered around." She stared at Hiro. "You, too, come join us."

Hiro and the others centered around the table, drinking Americano coffee and eating beignets. Hiro took slow sips, while listening to Tadashi's conversation with Aunt Cass. They discussing about his decision of a graduate school or a job following graduation. He titled his eyes to Fred and Honey Lemon debating to Wasabi about which phone capabilities were better with Android or Apple. In between those conversations, he saw GoGo sat quietly. She held her hands around the coffee. She took slow sips, carefully not spilling or overexerting herself with the drink. She put it down gently, taking a bite of her beignet.

He took another bite of his beignet, ignoring any conversation the group was discussing. All of his attention was on GoGo Tomago. He secretly admired the brunette, since the day they met at the lab. Despite their volatile nature at the beginning, they eventually warmed up to one another. She looked to him as a little brother and in return, he saw her as a big sister. The more they worked together, the deeper their relationship.

It was around the same time of acknowledging his feelings for GoGo was the day when Tadashi and GoGo announced to the group that they were a couple. The others were amazingly stunned, congratulating the couple. Hiro sucked in the biggest breath to maximum his lungs could take. He excused himself to the restroom where he sobbed for a few moments. Upon his return, he hugged the couple wishing them the best.

Later that evening, Tadashi came to his room. He sat quietly on Hiro's bed, displaying the face of a concerned brother. He took Hiro by his hand, resting it gently. He told Hiro that he was aware of his crush for GoGo. He humbly apologized and didn't want their announcement as a sense of an insult. Hiro withdrew his eyes from Tadashi and stared at the floor. Silence ensued, but Tadashi never left. He stayed with Hiro until daybreak.

He averted his eyes when GoGo made direct contact with him. He slammed his hand, spilling his coffee on the table. He turned red when the group made eye contact with him. "I am sorry," he said. "I can clean it up."

Tadashi wavered his hand. "Can't cry over spilled milk." He smiled. "I got it, bro. Have a seat."

Tadashi stood from the table, he whispered something into GoGo's ear. She let out a smile before slapping him on the shoulder. They did a few playful bantering before Aunt Cass gave them the eye. Tadashi apologized and went in search of a towel to clean the mess. Honey Lemon was rearranging the area from the mess. Aunt Cass excused herself when hearing her cell phone ring. She stepped outside. Wasabi put down his newspaper, his expression display he had something important to say.

"Oh yeah," said Wasabi. "Something Stinks is throwing a show tonight at Bits."

"Something Stinks," questioned Fred while laughing and looking at the ceiling. "Isn't that band from back when we were like fifteen?"

"Hell yeah. But they are out of jail and rehab and they are throwing a reunion concert." He slammed his hand to the table. "I was thinking why not we go and show our support to former youths of yesterday?"

Honey Lemon played with her spoon. "Something Stinks was such a cheesy band. Were they that good back in the day?"

"I wouldn't mind going," said GoGo. She looked at Hiro. "Tell me, Wasabi. Is that concert for all ages or eighteen plus."

"All ages," confirmed Wasabi.

GoGo let out a smirk. "I think why not go back down memory lane and relive some classics." She turned to Hiro. "And why not pop little Hiro's cherry by giving him his first concert?"

"Dude, if you are down," said Fred shrugging his shoulders. "I don't have any plans this evening."

"I am down tonight," said Honey Lemon. She turned around to see Tadashi return from the kitchen. "Are you down with going to a concert tonight?"

"Concert? What concert," questioned Tadashi.

"The Something Stinks concert," replied GoGo.

He reached the area and began cleaning it. "Damn, I haven't heard from that group in ages. Were they even that good back then."

"Right," retorted Honey Lemon. "So, are you down? GoGo wants to give Hiro here his first concert experience."

He looked at Hiro. "Are you sure you want this group to be the first for you?"

Hiro wasn't as familiar with the band for it came out when he was still in elementary school. His aunt kept a tight leash on the type of music the young genius listened to. According to his classmates, the band was a great band. They had plenty of hits that his classmates hummed on a regular basis. It was unfortunate that he wasn't able to listen to them back when they were in their prime. Honestly, he wasn't a big heavy metal fan. He opted for classic rock, classical music, opera, and occasional hip hop.

His thoughts were interrupted when feeling the soft hand of Tadashi's girlfriend. "So, Hiro, can you join us in reliving our teenage years?"

If GoGo was inviting him to go to the cemetery to raise spirits. If GoGo was inviting him to go to the library. If GoGo told him to drink the poisoned Kool-Aid with her, he would do it. He exposed his devilish smile, displaying his chipped tooth. "Let's do it!"

Fred raised his hand. "Um, hi, question from the Fredzilla. How are we going to get tickets? Plus, none of us really have a ride to get to Bits."

Wasabi raised his hand. "Um, hi, Fredzilla, I can answer your question. Who is the favorite person of this group."

They stared at each confusion in a moment of brief confusion. They all pointed fingers of the certain favorite member of the group.

Wasabi patted his chest. "Me? Me, that's who?" He reached into his pocket. "What if I told you that I have tickets to the Something Stinks concert?"

The group were in awe.

"Dude, I don't even want to know. But I must," asked Fred.

"My girl, Chigusa. Her father works security on weekends," he said. "He happens to know the manager of the group. So, your boy Wasabi politely asked Chigusa's dad for some tickets. I got it."

"My man, Wasabi," said Tadashi. "So, what about the ride?"

Wasabi extended his arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled some keys. "Who has the coolest girlfriend here?"

"No way," cried Honey Lemon in excitement. "She is letting you borrow the Escalade?"

He nodded his head. "This is going to be a rocking weekend."

The genius felt like he was on Cloud 9. He was finally included in Tadashi's group. He was actually going to his first concert. He was going to his first concert with his brother. Most of all, he was going to his first concert with his unrequited crush, GoGo Tomago.


	2. Something That Gets Under Your Skin

The moment the gang left for their afternoon classes, the cafe was swamped with customers. People from all walks of life filled the cafe. Without a second to spare, Aunt Cass tossed Hiro an apron and a notepad. Hiro exchanged his Americano coffee and beignets for ordering and catering to any customer who set foot in the establishment. Recently, his aunt began implementing music in the establishment. She thought having music would create a local buzz, get people to come and stay; whatever the middle aged brunette can do to establish money. Hiro was indifferent. Eat and go was his philosophy. He knew he was a college student, but he didn't how longer can he sustain a living of minimum wage and catering to people that didn't appreciate any of his efforts.

"Hiro, pick up the dishes from that table. Be sure that table four has their food by the time you set the plates here," said Aunt Cass loudly as she, too, was swamped in taking care of orders.

He gave her a thumbs up for confirmation. He wiped his eye with his finger, but got irritated when a bit of soap entered his eye. Wasn't the first time, but continued to his task at hand. Once again, he imagined the day when minimum wage will become the day of the past. Tucked away under his bed is his notebook. Within that notebook are dreams the young boy have desired since acquiring it when he was ten years old. It was one of the tangible things he received from his mother before his parents were killed in a house fire over four years ago.

In his most recent page, he began drawing a logo for his company. He was quite uncertain of his future company, but he knows that he wanted to involve robotics. Baymax was a prime example of their current engineering. With Baymax being used in the lab, he wants to create something within that caliber. Beside the images of his logo of his future company, he had drawn sketches of his unrequited love.

Much of his notebook portrays the brunette as his muse. Most of the images displayed them being together. Much of his sketches showed GoGo rooting for the young genius; having a date; kissing on the beach. He refused to write or draw anything of a sexual manner. It's an odd mindset he had, but he believed if he thought sexually of a girl he actually desired, then the girl doesn't come into his life. Love over lust is his philosophy. His most recent sketch showed he and GoGo holding hands, while he was cutting the ribbon for the grand opening of his future company, Hamada Industries. A generic title, but he figured out something in the future.

"Hiro, please return to Earth. We miss you." Aunt Cass shoved the tray at his chest, and at the same time, retrieved the dirty trays. "I have told you the first time, table four wants their food now." Hiro sighed through his nose. He rather do that instead of his mouth. He wasn't in the mood for an earful from his tyrant aunt.

He called his aunt a tyrant whenever he got frustrated. Since entering college, Aunt Cass has been very cautious and hard on the young genius. From stricter curfews, hour-filled advice, more work time at the restaurant, things that he didn't imagined when beginning college. Tadashi was lucky. She wasn't as hard on his older brother. Tadashi came and went as he pleased. He didn't work as often as Hiro. She never bothered to ask Tadashi if she wants a helping hand. Tadashi can come home whenever he wanted to. She was always easier on the older Hamada. He released a defeated sigh. He cracked his knuckles and went to get table four their order.

Table Four had an order of chicken noodle soup and kale chips and chicken wings with French toast; the latter of which was Hiro's favorite. He furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lips. The usual dish belong to certain people he didn't care for and has the misfortune to acquaint. He whispered a prayer of patience as he carried the tray to the table.

Making his way toward the table, he saw the familiar patrons of the restaurant. Judging by their usual attire, scrubs with the ID badge and cheap nurses shoes, they were either students from the community college a few blocks away; or they were nail technicians from the beauty school around the corner. Be as it may, he didn't care for the girls.

The first girl to his left, he nicknamed her Slim. He laughed to himself for her name didn't reflect her true self. She was short and husky. Her body was well-rounded like a balloon. Slim reminded Hiro if Margaret Cho and Amy Schumer were to procreate. She always stayed on her cell phone, texting and laughing. However, she was more of the silent type compared to her other friend. The second girl, on the other hand, his feelings and patience were little to none.

She was unmistakably, beautiful, young, tanned-skinned brunette. She was average height, but still tall for a woman, standing at five foot six inches. Her eyes reminded Hiro of a soft, green emerald gem. Her hair was like a river of wheat, stretching below her shoulders. What made Diana stood out was her bust. Her bust looked like abnormal size cantaloupe. A poor example, admitted the young genius, but he wasn't great at making similes and metaphors. His grades succeed in engineering, math, and science, not in the liberal arts.

Unlike the first girl, Hiro knew her name. As he approached the table, he can say that she had her weapon ready to aim for him. She released a smile, spreading from ear to ear. She was firing at will.

"So, look what the cat dropped in," she said to her friend. Her friend snickered but didn't bother looking away from her cell phone. It was business as usual to her.

"Diana." That was Hiro could say. As much as he wanted to curse, spit, or lash out on the brunette. He must keep his composure. Despite how he felt, he must maintain or else suffer the wrath from his aunt. He already had priors with his aunt with his customer service, and Diana was the last person that set off his aunt.

He put the food on the table. "So, for you, you had the chicken noodle soup with kale." He didn't look at Diana, staring at the window instead. "And for you, you ordered the chicken wings and French toast." The chubby friend gave Hiro a slight nod, putting the phone down and began slaughtering the poor soup. Meanwhile, Diana couldn't take her eyes off of Hiro. Hiro knew the brunette had more to say, but didn't want to elaborate further.

"I hope you guys enjoy the food," he said casually. "Let me know if you need anything else." He was preparing to head away, but felt his apron being pulled from the witch he called Diana.

"Yeah, I do have something else," snickered Diana, trying her best to contain her laughter.

"What is it, Diana," he said with much frustration in his voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Diana. "Remember, customer service is everything." She tilted her head to Aunt Cass who was giving Hiro a watchful eye. "Do we need to complain to management again."

He sighed heavily, feigning a smile. "What can I assist you with?"

"A booster seat for your nice ass," she said, slapping his butt. Hiro's eyes widened. He became embarrassed. He took a few steps before bumping onto another table. He was fortunate that nothing spilled this time. But it didn't go without some laughter from the crowd. Hiro was flushed, turning beet red.

"Thanks for the entertainment, kid," said Diana, raising her glass. No longer can hold the embarrassment, he walked away from the restaurant, and made his way to the stairs.

A few hours have passed and it was close to closing time. Since the engagement between Hiro and Diana, Aunt Cass didn't bother Hiro for the rest of the day. He spent that later part of the day on the internet looking at YouTube videos, any tutorials on building confidence.

He stood up from his desk, staring into the mirror. He was average height, standing at five foot nine inches. He was looking at his body. It was slender, lacking muscle tone. His shoulder blades protruding from his body. He looked at his trademark chipped tooth. He wanted more. Something that people can appreciate. Some days he liked himself, some days like today, he didn't.

He put back on his shirt and pulled some money from his pocket, today's tips. He stepped into the closet. He turned on the closet light. He opened the false floor board. Inside was a Nike shoebox. Inside contained money. It was his savings fund. Inside of the shoebox was a picture. It was an image of an orange 1986 BMW E30 M3, his dream car. He fell in love with the car after listening to Frank Ocean's  _Nostalgia, Ultra_ album. Since seeing the image, Hiro couldn't stop seeing the car. It stayed in his dreams. Checking through various sites, he had found dealers that still had the car available. But unfortunately, this dreamer didn't have $5000. With only $350 in his shoe box, at least he was at a start. He counted the cash and including the change, he was now at $389. 45.

 _This is the car I want to pick up GoGo as soon as I can buy it._ Those very words became scriptures to Hiro. Important to his lips, his thoughts, his character. He put the money inside and put the shoe box back in its domicile. He covered the loose floor board with his laundry hamper and stepped out of the closet.

He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was a few minutes after eight, closing time. By now, Aunt Cass would have come to get him. Judging by earlier, she knew better, he thought. He was still upset at Aunt Cass for not defending him. He hoped that he didn't have to encounter his aunt for the rest of the evening.

During the time between his issue with Diana and now, his brother left him text telling him that he was going to pick him up around 8:30. The concert began at nine that evening. For the last few nights, Tadashi has been staying with GoGo. Not once did his aunt question it. If that were Hiro, a flat out no would have been the answer.

He decided that the post-grunge look was his style of choice. He went into his drawer and found his black Sublime shirt he acquired from the thrift shop. He put on his blue, acid-wash jeans. He wouldn't be Hiro Hamada without his Chuck Taylors. He got his ID and a few dollars in his pocket. Instead of dealing with his aunt, he used the fire escape to wait on the gang.

He stepped out where the cool, San Fransokyo night greeted him. It was nippy, but not enough to wear a jacket. Even if he wanted one, he was midway through the fire escape to return. When he managed to get off, the restaurant was closed and he didn't see any sight of Aunt Cass. He walked a few blocks down the street when he received another text message. It was from Tadashi.

_Tadashi: Hey, bro. We are coming through to get you. Where are you?_

_Hiro: A few blocks away from the house. I am at the arcade._

_Tadashi: Arcade? Why there?_

_Hiro: Don't worry about it. Just pick me up there, okay?_

_Tadashi: Did something happen earlier, bro?_

_Hiro: Don't worry about it. I just wanted to do something different._

_Tadashi: K. Anyway. Me, GoGo, Wasabi, Chigusa, Fred, and Honey are with me in the Escalade. It is kinda a tight fit. We will put you in the middle with Wasabi and Chigusa. Is that cool?_

_Hiro: Yeah, I am okay._

_Tadashi: You won't be offended that all of us are couples right? You won't feel left out?_

There was a moment of a pause. This wouldn't be a Tadashi conversation without bringing up relationships. Hiro took a moment to think.

_Hiro: I am cool. Why does it matter?_

_Tadashi: I just don't want you to feel left out is all._

_Hiro: Bro, this is a concert. Not a dance. I came to have fun._

_Tadashi: Don't want you to be jealous. I still remember how you were with me and GoGo._

_Hiro: Like I said, I am not. Look, if you don't want me to come, then just say so._

Hiro was sitting on the bench in front of the arcade. He hated when Tadashi kept reminding him of his unrequited crush on GoGo.  _You won. You have GoGo and yet, you still continue to feed me this bullshit. Why do you do this to me? To yourself? If you don't feel comfortable with this, then why continue it. I know why. Because something you possess that I can't have gives you a sense of power and then you feel guilty. What the hell, man?_

Thoughts that Hiro dearly want to perpetuate into words. Time after time, he wanted to go into his ear and say those words. However, he never could. He took it like everything else that was occurring in his short, fourteen year life.

He received another message.

_Tadashi: I want you to come. I just don't want you to feel left out._

_Hiro: I won't be. I am with you, the group. We will have fun. Let's leave it at that._

_Tadashi: OK. We will be around the corner. Love you, bro._

_Hiro: Love you, too. I am here._

Hiro pulled his headphones from his back pocket. He scanned his phone to his music gallery. "Faygo Dreams," by alternative hip hop musician, 6 Dogs, was the song of choice as he awaited for his ride. It wasn't long when the black Escalade ESV pulled along the curve.

From the lights hovering over the Escalade, Hiro saw the gang wearing matching outfits. They were shirts, he guessed, from the early Something Stinks era. He overlooked it for this concert wasn't about the others. It was about feeling like an adult and spending time with GoGo Tomago.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sweet Exit Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804501) by [HiroAngelLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight)




End file.
